


Kebabs

by ZiggyTheArtist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: AU, F/M, Not Epilogue Compliant, probably out of character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-26
Updated: 2016-11-26
Packaged: 2018-09-02 07:30:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8658049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZiggyTheArtist/pseuds/ZiggyTheArtist
Summary: All she really wanted was a meal.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So... Yeah, this was inspired by the Spike portion of the BTVS episode "Over More with Feeling", and.... I still have no real clue what I'm doing.

They separated with a guttural groan, the carnal thirst that drove him to her time and again sated. 

She laid her head to his chest for a moment, the sparse dusting of dark hair on his tanned chest tickling her cheek. She knew he thought that it was the rough manhandling that she enjoyed, but while that wasn't unpleasant by any means, it was this stolen moment of intimacy that kept her from turning him away.

Unfortunately it was, as usual, over too soon as he shifted to get up.

"Sorry Pa-" he started only for her to cut him off.

"Wait Potter, let me guess." She said holding up a hand. "Sorry Pansy, I have to go. If I'm out of contact too long the office gets worried." 

"Uhm... Yeah..." he answered, running the back of his head. No wonder his hair is always so messy she thought bitterly.

"Of course" she muttered, rolling onto her stomach, facing away from him.

"Uhm... Everything alright?" Harry asked, slightly confused. This wasn't the normal passive aggressive banter they normally engaged in.

She turned to face him. "Yeah, it's fine. " She flipped back on the bed. "I think we're done here anyway Potter."

"O...Kay... so I'll see you in a few days, yeah?" He said, picking up his Auror robes.

"No" she sighed, sitting up. "I think we're done here." Staring at him pointedly.

"I... Don't understand." The wizard admitted.

She smiled at him, almost sadly. "And that's the part that's really pathetic Harry."

She stood wrapping her sheet around her. "Harry, I've never been the "good girl," I know, but I also know I deserve better than to be treated like a whore."

"I've never called you anything like that!" He cried, thoroughly confused.

"No, you haven't, but you do drop in here once or twice a week, fuck me, and then leave before I've even caught my breathe."

"We've been doing this almost six months, but we've never even shared a meal. The closest we've even come to that was the first time we were together and were both drunk out of our heads!"

She was stalking around the room now, and the hair on the back of Harry's neck was standing up. He had faced down one of the darkest wizards in history, and made a career of hunting down evil wizards, witches vampires and rogue werewolves, and yet this small, almost naked witch was scaring him. She was pacing the room, her back to him. 

"That's fine for a one off, and I thought that's all it was, but then you came back. Repeatedly! So I start thinking maybe you want something more, and I find that I don't mind."

She whirled on him. "But no, I guess I'm wrong again! "

Inches from him her shoulders slumped. "I want more. But the bad girl doesn't get the good guy."

"I thought this worked for us?" He muttered.

"No, it works for you. You get the urge to misbehave, so you come see Heartless Parkinson. You don't tell your friends, ashamed of what I think you might feel for me, because your friends mentality couldn't deal with it." 

"It's not like your friends know either, Pans." He defended lamely.

"They do. Draco, Daphne, Millicent. They don't care as long I'm happy. But I'm not happy anymore. And they'll keep quiet, for me."

She stepped away and sat on the corner of her bed.

"I'm willing to give you anything you want, Harry, but I can't keep being a dirty little secret. Everyone sees me as the unfeeling, uncaring bad girl, but I'm not."

"I'm not giving you an ultimatum or telling you to choose, I've already made the choice for you. I'm not sure, but I think I love you. So you need to leave and not come back so I can get over you."

She lowered her eyes to the floor. "I'll never tell anyone else about any of this, it will be our secret, but I won't BE a secret anymore. Not for you, not for anyone."

He looked at her dumbstruck, stunned. He knew he had well and truly fucked up. So he did the only thing he knew to do that was the proper answer. 

He left.

As the door closed for the first time she could remember since the hissing voice of a man that should have been long dead spoke to the huddled masses in a broken school, Pansy Parkinson cried.

***************

Hermione and Ron sat across from Harry, his back to the wall, eyes locked on the crowd. The room was bright, but in garish colored lights a thumping beat permeating the room. 

"Harry, mate, the hell are we doing here?" Ron asked. "Why'd you drag us here, couldn't we have just hit up the Leaky, had a few pints and some chips?"

"Ron, honestly, this is the third time you've asked, Harry already told us, he wants us to meet someone, then go get dinner. I don't know why we have to meet here, but....Harry?" She stopped as Harry rose and began making his way to the dance floor. 

"I'll be right back." He said in explanation, and moved across the room. The trio had been there for 45 minutes, and he'd been watching Pansy dance the entire time. This was the third song she'd danced with the same strange wizard and Harry had had enough. Pansy was his and he had spent a week without her. He realized a scant hour after leaving her apartment that she was completely right. 

He was head over heels for her and he had to have her back.

His eyes were cold as he tapped the man on his shoulder. Harry was tall, and wiry, where as this man was taller and wider, but, for once in his life Harry was more than glad people knew him, and more than that knew what he was capable of. The other wizard turned and looked slightly down at Harry, questioning in his face. Harry's cold eyes, and almost angry glower made the man start.

"I'm cutting in." Harry said, to which the man gave Harry another look, seemingly sizing him up for a split second before raising both hands, palms up and moved away quickly.

Pansy, who had been dancing with her back to the man, was oblivious until Harry wrapped his arms around her and pressed a kiss to her neck. She turned swiftly, ready to push her dance partner away but stopped when she saw bright green eyes boring into her. 

"What is it Potter?" She demanded.

His eyes softened, and his shoulders fell. "You were right Pans. I'm a dick and a coward. So...want to get out of here and go get dinner?" He asked lamely. 

"A meal won't fix things. I told you already I'm not going to be a secret."

"I know, you won't be."

"Just words Potter."

"Look over my shoulder. Pretty sure we have an audience." He said into her ear, both having moved closer to each other so they could be heard in the noisy club.

She peered over his shoulder and sure enough Ron and Hermione were openly staring, confusion clear on their faces. 

"What are you up to, Potter?" She asked returning her eyes to him. 

"Just this." He replied before sweeping her into his arms and kissing her, spinning them in a circle, the display of affection open and obvious for all.

He finally put her down and pulled her closer as she smiled her normally controlled expression broken for a wide grin. 

"So, fancy getting a kebab with me and my mates? I've been really meaning to introduce them to my girlfriend."

"Let's go." She beamed up at him giggling as he took her hand and led her to where Ron and Hermione sat.

" Harry?" Hermione started before Ron interrupted with "Harry, mate, what the fuck have we missed?"

"You remember Pansy? We've been seeing each other about 6 months now. " He wrapped an arm around her, pulling her closer, stifling a laugh as his friends nodded dumbstruck. "We're gonna go get some kebabs. You coming?"

Ron and Hermione looked to each other then back to the couple, and merely nodded.


End file.
